meeting Isabella
by gingersnaps666
Summary: Derek is in love, and Casey is jealous. Sam is sad, Derek is confused. Casey will stop at nothing to get what she wants... How far will she really go and will this mystery man love her back after what she does? Chapter 4 up! R&R You know you love me.
1. Welcome back

Meeting Isabella

"Derek!" Casey screamed. "Will you get out of the bath room? It's a Saturday for Christ sakes. You don't have to get all done up to hang out here with Sam all day!" Derek walked out of the bathroom with out a shirt on. Casey couldn't help but stare at him. She never knew that he was so hot. "For your information. I am meeting someone today." He said walking passed her. "You hadn't had a date in over a year. Why start now? " She asked and he turned around and walked up to her. "My personal life is none of your business." Derek said getting angry. _He looks so cute when he is mad, _Casey thought to herself; _just tell him that you like him. _He turned around and went to his room. Casey went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth, and then she got dressed. Casey walked out of her room as Derek was walking out of his room. "Wow." Casey said. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt that fitted him nicely and black pants. He looked hot. "What? Casey stop staring at me. Its scaring me. I'm not Sam." He said walking past her and his hand accidentally brushing against hers. He was teasing her. Sam was down stairs. "You look nice Derek." Nora said. "So when is she arriving?" George asked. "About five minutes ago. She should be arriving and minute now." Sam said. "Who are you guys talking about?" Casey said coming down the stairs. "Isabella." Derek said walking out the door. A small Chinese girl stepped out of the taxi that had just pulled up. She had long black hair and the brightest blue eyes ever. Derek walked up to her and gave her a hug, and then she kissed him. Casey watched from the window. Edwin and Sam had gone outside to get the things. When they broke apart Derek took her hand and led her inside. Isabella gave George a hug. "We missed you. How was going home and seeing your family?" He asked. "It was good." She had the full Chinese accent and her English wasn't all that great. "This is my wife, Nora and her two daughters Lizzi and Casey." Nora and Lizzi gave he a hug, Casey just glared at her. Sam and Edwin took her things up stairs. "She can stay in Casey's room." Nora called up the stairs as Derek took her upstairs. George gave her a weird look. "What? I'm making sure nothing happens." She said. "Casey go and help her unpack." Casey stomped up the stairs. Derek, Sam and Edwin were in her room unpacking Isabella's things. "Why isn't she doing this?" Casey snapped. "Because," Derek said walking over to her. "She is in my room sleeping. There is a great time difference and she is tired. Until there is another bed in your room she will sleep in mine. Nora can say what she wants to. I'm not having her sleep on the floor." He walked in to his bedroom and closed the door. "Casey, What is your problem?" Sam asked. "I don't like her." She lied. Casey was mad because Derek was all over that girl and not her. "You don't even know her and she is really nice not like the bitch that you have been." Sam said walking out of the room. Edwin followed him. She slammed her door shut and blasted her radio. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little  
More "Touch Me" By fall out boy.

_I confess, I'm just messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry's" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
said "hey kid you'll never live this down" _

And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances _

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
cause darling what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm just always on  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(you're always on)  
But I won't call you on it.

When the song ended and was starting a new once Sam had turned it off. Casey was on her computer pretending not to notice that Sam was there. "Casey. We need to talk." Sam said sitting on her bed. Casey didn't turn around. "Is there someone else?" He asked. _Yeah your best friend Derek, _Casey thought to her self. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. "So there is." He said. "I love you Casey, but I guess you don't love me. I just hope that he makes you happy. I did everything I can to make you happy but it isn't enough." Sam said as he left.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

_  
Hes more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

_  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

_  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

_  
Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore) _

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer, a murderer_


	2. Casey's secret love

Meeting Isabella

chapter two

"Casey, what the hell is your problem?" Derek asked after he stormed through the door. "Why are you being such a bitch towards Sam and why are you being mean to my girlfriend? She has done nothing to you. I love her and she is not going anywhere. Sam says that their is someone else that you like. Who is it?"

Casey turned around to face Derek. _he looks so cute when he is mad, _Casey thought to herself. She got up and walked over to him. "Who is it?" Derek asked again. Casey looked down at the floor and whispered. "You." Derek didn't say anything. Isabella walked through the door. "I'm sorry. Nora said that it was time to eat. I was just getting a change of clothes." She said. Derek pulled her close and kissed her lightly. Hoping that Casey would get the hint that there was only one girl for him and he was kissing her. "You don't have to explain to anyone. Come on you can change in my room." Derek said. He waited for her, then her took her hand and led her to his room. Casey went down stairs before she got sick.

Ten minutes later both Derek and Isabella came walking down the stairs, both smiling, they sat down. "Sorry where late, dad. Isabella had to change. Casey saw Sam smile, like he knew what they were really doing. "it's ok, Derek." Casey said. "You two had to fit in a quickie before dinner, beacuse it's been a year since you two seen each other." Both Sam and Derek glared at her. "Casey that was not called for." Sam said. "Excuse me. I don't know what empression i gave you, but i'm not a whore."

"Well you could of fooled me. The way George is acting all normal when you and Derek are up stairs alone says alot of things."

"Casey that is enough." Geroge said trying to be calm.

"It's not like they had sex."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" George yelled. Derek got up and left. Isabella got up to go after him but Sam said that he would go. "Casey got to your room. You can come back down when your attitude has changed."

"But..." Casey started.

"GO! NOW!"

Casey ran up stairs." I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." Isabella said looking down. "No its not." George said. "Why don't you call your parents and tell them that you had arrived safetly. She took out her cell phone and went in to the kitchen.

Casey stormed in her room and slammed the door shut. She turned on her radio.

**GOD MUST HATE ME by: simple plan.**  
Last night I just wanted to have fun  
To go out with my friends  
I took my dad's car  
I never thought he would find out  
But I crashed in a wall  
Man I'm dead  
I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up ever little thing I ever try to do  
I was born to lose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell  
And I wanna go home

Last night I had to study for this test  
I forgot man I'm dead  
And now my brain is bursting out of my head  
I can't think I can't breathe  
Once again

I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up every little thing I ever try to do  
I'm born to lose  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

God Must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God Must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in Hell and  
I wanna go home

So what in the world am I supposed to do?  
I never did anything to you  
So can't you find something else to do?

God Must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God Must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in Hell and  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
You can't save me  
God Must hate me now

Casey walked over to her bed, as she was about to lie down she saw Isabella's scrap book. She picked it up and flipped through it. she saw Isabell'a family and alot of pictures of Derek and Isabella. But as she got to the end. She saw a picture of some guy with Isabella and he wasn't her brother. "That cheating bitch." Casey said. She tucked the picture into her back pocked, and went down stairs. No one was down there except Isabella who was sitting at the kitchen table. Casey started to do her homework.

Derek and Sam came home around 3:30 a.m. Isabella walked over to him but stopped a few feet away. Sam said goodnight and left. Isabella went to walk past him and got up stairs but he lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her ever so close to him. "Is every thing ok?"She smiled and said nothing. she said everything as she planted small kisses on Derek's neck. Casey knew that it was Derek's turn on spot, it drove him mad. "Stop, please." He said but he didn't push her away. "Just like i said. she is a whore." Casey said. Isabella stoped. "Casey will you let it go. Your beginning to piss me off." Derek said. casey trew a picture at him. "Then who is he? She is cheating on you."

"Casey, you went through her stuff? And by the way thats, Alex her best friend. he is married. God will you just leave us alone." Derek said as they went up stairs. Casey went to her room and blasted her music so no one would hear her crying and the sounds that were comming from Derek's room.

I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine

Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you

A/N: sorry it took so long to add a new chapter. my computer crashed. The plot thickens. Is Alex really only her friend? How far is Casey willing to go to get Derek? will write more soon.

special thnxs to smartieepants for rewiewing.


	3. What's going on?

Meeting Isabella

Chapter three

A/N: The plot thickens. Heee. Love the reviews. Special thanks to smartieepants and floRidA bab3 (Hope I spelled that right). A note for smartieepants: I really like your second review. It makes me laugh. I don't do that alot. Thank you. I'm thinking about her being stalkerish. Don't know yet. Anyway here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. I'm taking ideas for the story. R&R. You know you love me.

**I'M JUST A KID**  
I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
and here it goes

Chorus:  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
how did this happen to me?  
Wide-awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid repeat x5

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Casey dragged her self out of bed and shut her radio off. Looking at her clock, it read 7:30. "So much for sleeping in." Casey said to herself opening her door and heading for the bathroom. Someone was already in the bathroom and they were pukeing. The toilet flushed, water ran and then Isabella came out. "It was the heat, I guess I'm still now used to it." Isabella said walking back to Derek's bedroom. Casey realized what she was wearing. A Red lacey bra and Derek's boxers! Casey went in and took a shower.

"Morning." Edwin said as Casey came down stairs, there was Isabella all up on her Derek. She didn't even put a shirt on and they were practical having sex right there on the chair in front of Edwin and Sam. _Oh great she is making free porn with my Derek! Put some clothes on. _The last sentence was said out loud. Isabella pulled away. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Casey leave her alone." Derek said pulling off his shirt and Isabella pulled it over her head. "Are you happy now?" _No, because your with that bitch and not me. _Nora and George came down stairs. "Oh Casey you're finally up. Well we might as well tell you because Derek would have forgot. George, and me have to go to a wedding. We will be gone all week and we will be taking the kids. But it's good because you can learn to get along with Derek and his girlfriend. Well we have to leave now or will miss the flight to Florida. Love you bye." Nora said as they walked out the door.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm stuck here with you guys. I hate this fucking family!" Casey screamed as she went upstairs, slamming her door.

**ONE DAY**  
Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
That I just can't leave behind  
There's so many rules  
I gotta follow  
Cuz you can't let go

I don't wanna hear it  
And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say, but

One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day

Sometimes I wonder if you know me  
Or if you just pretend to care  
So tell me are you  
On a mission to bring me down?

I don't wanna hear it  
And I just can't believe it  
All the stupid things you say, but

One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day

Go away  
Don't look at me  
Cuz we're not the same  
And you can't do nothing  
You can say  
That it's not okay  
But I'm not afraid  
And you can't do nothing

One day  
I won't take this anymore  
One day  
I'll be old enough  
To do what I want to  
And I won't have to run away  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
One day

Nanana (...) One day

When the song ended she heard people taking in the bathroom and then pukeing again. She opened her door slightly and saw Sam walk out and go down the stairs and then Isabella walked out and went into Derek's room. Then Derek walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom to take a shower. _Perfect, Derek can't resist me naked. _She crept into the Bathroom and began to take off her clothes. _Not even Derek can resist temptation. _Casey slowly got in the shower. He had his back towards her and one of his hands was on the wall holding him up as he let the water run down his body. "You shouldn't be here." Derek said. That made her jump. _How did he know it was I?_ "We shouldn't give Casey anymore reasons to hate you." He turned around. Casey Quickly grabbed him and kissed him hard, hoping that he didn't see who she really was but he did. Derek pushed her away and he got out. "I will not do this to Isabella." He said getting dressed and walking out. Casey got out and got dressed. As soon as she opened the door Isabella ran in to the bathroom and slammed the door, then Casey heard pukeing. The last time anyone in this house got sick that much was when her mom was pregnant. "Oh, my god. She is pregnant." Casey said as Isabella walked out the door. "Casey did you say something?" Derek asked. Casey looked at him and then back at Isabella. "He doesn't know?" She asked. Isabella looked down. "I don't know what? What the hell is going on?" Derek asked. Isabella felt the room get smaller and smaller. She couldn't breath; she walked over to the stairs holding on to the railing for support. Derek walked over to her but Casey "Accidentally" pushed her. Isabella screamed and heard Derek running towards her and reaching for her head while yelling her name and then everything went dark.

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

A/N: I know it's a sad ending I don't know if Derek will catch her and she just passed out or she falls. I'll let you decide. It's up to you! R&R! You know you love me. (Anyone knows where I got that? Answer at the end of the next chapter!) ;)


	4. the baby is yours

**Meeting Isabella **

**Chapter four**

Self-note: I do not hate Casey she is lusting over Derek but is it who she really wants?

Isabella woke up and looked around, she was in the hospital, Derek was nowhere in the room. But Michael was. The Italian boy that was in the picture that Casey took. Tears ran down her eyes as her friend walked over. "It's ok." He whispered. "Everything is fine. Your ok except for a few cuts and bruises." She placed a hand on her stomach and looked away. "The baby is fine. The doctor told me. I told him not to tell anyone else. I didn't want him to tell the wrong person. By the way there is some guy out there who wants to see you. He says that his name is Derek. Should I let him in?"

"Yah. I'll tell him when the time is right. When should I expect my parents to be here?" Isabella asked and then her parents walked in. She smiled, she knew them well. They didn't stay long because they had to go back home since they were only here on a visa. Derek came in next. "I'll be right outside." Michael said kissing her forehead. He glared at Derek as he left. "What was that about?" He asked walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the lips but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"What exactly happened?" Isabella asked. "You fell down the stairs." Derek said looking away. She saw that there was a mark on his neck that she didn't put there. _Casey._ She remembered that he had grabbed her hand before she passed out. There was no way that he had let her fall if he had caught her but the fact was he lied to her. "Get out." She said. Derek turned around. "What?" He asked. Isabella didn't want him to go but she didn't know how far Casey was willing to go, and she was not putting her baby life on the line. She was in danger if she stayed with Derek. "I said GET OUT!" He backed away. "Casey." He said. _Oh shit, why the hell did I say Casey? _He watched tears run down her eyes. "Get out. I never want to see you again. You can go back to your precious Casey. I hope you fucking happy!" She screamed and threw a vase of flowers at him he ducked and it hit the wall. He walked out. He watched her from the window. She was crying. Casey came up behind her. "I guess she lost her baby." She said. Derek turned to her. "What!" Derek said looking shocked. "She didn't tell you that she was pregnant? I guess it wasn't yours. But he knew." Casey said taking that picture out of her pocket. "I'm so sorry. Hey isn't that him. Derek walked over to Michael. "Hey. You Derek right? Isabella told me all about you…." Derek punched him. "Derek, what are you doing?" It was Isabella. "Isabella." Derek walked towards her. "You stay away from me." She said. Derek looked at Casey who was walking towards her. Casey didn't stop. "Why won't you just leave? I think that you have done enough damage. You cheating bitch." She said. "I'm sorry." She whispered, she turned and ran away. Derek's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Derek. I'm so glad that I caught you." It was Sam. "what did the doctor's say, about the baby?" "It doesn't matter, it's not mine." "What? Who told you that? I was there when she took the test. She is only a week along. The baby is yours. Hello?"

Derek took off running. He stopped at home but she wasn't there and her things weren't either. "Derek. Isabella went to the airport." George said. "She told me to tell you that she was going home." Derek took off and headed for the airport.

_NEVER FAR BEHIND_

_I know this really isn't you  
I know your heart is somewhere else  
I'll do anything I can to help you break out of the spell  
I see you followin' the crowd  
I know you're tryin' to fit in  
But if you're gunna find yourself  
You gotta start from deep - deep within_

Hold on to what you believe  
I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you 'till the end - never far behind  
I am standing in the distance, you can take your time  
And I will be here waiting - never far behind

Yeah - never far behind

I am sending you a message  
Don't ever think that it's too late  
When you care about someone there is always room for change  
You're allowed to make mistakes  
It's a part of every life  
I don't see you any different  
The truth is shining in your eyes

Hold on to what you believe  
I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you 'till the end - never far behind  
I am standing in the distance (in the distance), you can take your time (I'll be here waiting)  
And I will be here waiting - never far behind

Yeah - never far behind

Na Na Na Na - Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na - Na Na Na Na  
You can take your time  
Na Na Na Na - Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na - Na Na Na Na  
And I know with all my heart

I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you 'till the end - never far behind  
I am standing in the distance (in the distance), you can take your time  
And I will be here waiting - waiting by my side

Yeah - God's never far behind

I am sending you a message 

A/N: sorry that it is a short one. I didn't have time but I wanted to get something up. Thnx for reviewing. : D R&R you know you love me.


End file.
